The methods and systems illustrated herein in embodiments are related generally to the art of data compression. More specifically, methods and systems will be described for compressing high or super resolution image data for storage and/or transmission. Embodiments will be described with reference to compressing high or super resolution image data associated with text or line art. However, embodiments may be beneficially implemented in other data compression applications.
Advancements in the computational power of image processors and the rendering resolution of marking engines have outpaced advancements in data storage and transmission. That is, image processors and image rendering devices or marking engines for achieving a given image quality and image throughput (e.g., pages per minute) are relatively inexpensive when compared to the cost of data storage and transmission components that would be required to support that given image quality and throughput. Nevertheless, it is desirable to achieve the benefits of high speed data processing and high resolution image rendering.
For example, it is desirable to render text and line art, which can include curves and diagonal lines, with high or super resolution, such as, for example, 1200, 2400 or 3600 spots per inch (spi), in order to reduce or avoid perceptible jaggedness or “jaggies” in the rendered or printed text or line art.
In order to take full advantage of the jaggedness reducing aspects of super or high resolution rendering, it is necessary for an image source, such as an image processor or Digital Front End (DFE) to perform high or super resolution digital image processing. For example, a DFE may raster image process (RIP) a Page Description Language (PDL) version of an image to a high or super resolution to provide for better edge position estimation and to provide a reduction in perceived jaggedness in a rendered version of the image.
However, a single page of high or super resolution (e.g., 2400 spi) binary or bit map color image data can require up to two gigabytes or more of data storage and/or transmission. Furthermore, in production printing environments, it is common to render over 100 pages per minute. Therefore, the cost of providing storage and communication resources adequate to the task of super resolution data storage and transmission can be quite high.
Therefore, there is a desire for methods and systems for compressing or encoding high or super resolution image data while preserving the beneficial aspects provided by high or super resolution image processing and rendering.